Besame bajo el muerdago
by viviendomuerta
Summary: todo lo que quiero para Navidad es tú.
1. Con mi enemigo

**Capitulo 1. **

La navidad se acerca a Mellowbrook, la nieve cae cubriendo las casas decoradas con los adornos navideños, nuestro acróbata, Clarence Francis Buttowski se encuentra durmiendo en cama cubierto con miles de cobertores encima.

-¡Kick despierta!- grita Honey, su madre, desde el otro lado de la puerta golpeándola. Al susto y ruido, Kick cae de la cama.

-Auch…- incorporándose- Buenos días mamá- responde con cierto sarcasmo.

-Mejor vestirte- entra- tenemos cosas que hacer…- levantando la ropa sucia que se encuentra en un rincón de la habitación.

-¿Estas bien?- con una ceja levantada- pareces nerviosa…

-Hay que ir a la casa de los Perkins, para la fiesta de Navidad- mirándolo.

-Oh si, no lo recordaba- responde.

-Solo te pido una cosa…- acercándose, esto aseguraba que ella hablaba enserio- ¡No peleas con Kendall Perkins y nada de acrobacias!- casi gritando.

-Es navidad, mamá, no soy tan malo así- le responde.

-Inténtalo- lo amenaza con una mirada, y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Kick empieza a cambiarse, hasta que alguien toca su puerta nuevamente. El suspira nuevamente, quería tranquilidad por unos minutos. -¿si?- pregunta. Brad entra con la típica ropa de siempre, Brad aun sigue viviendo con sus padres, ha terminado la secundaria pero aun no ha entrado a la facultad con la pequeña excusa de que necesita un "descanso".

-Eneldo…- entra.

-¿Qué quieres Brad? Si es un regalo, no lo quiero –recordando el último presente de su querido hermano.

-No- sentándose en la cama- Es una pregunta.

-Haga- poniéndose la camisa.

-He oído que Kendall tiene una hermana mayor, ¿es verdad?- lo mira.

-¿Qué? No, tiene un hermano mayor- responde, Brad se para y sale del cuarto. Empieza a reír, tratando de que Brad no lo escuche, luego de cambiarse, y desayunar su cereal favorito, la familia entera sale directo a la casa de sus vecinos, los Perkins, estos los reciben con una sonrisa en su rostro, al entrar notan que falta una Perkins más. Kick solo se asombra con la casa, desde afuera parece una casa común y corriente como las de ellos, pero por dentro es enorme y totalmente refinada. –Guau…- susurra para si mismo.

-¿Dónde estará metida?- se pregunta así misma la madre buscando a su hija. -¡Kendall!- grita desde las escaleras. "¿Si?" responde una voz femenina. –Tienes que bajar…- grita. Un seco "no" retumba por las paredes de mármol. De todas las formas, la adolescente baja de las escaleras golpeando uno por uno los escalones con sus pies.

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar mujer?- tocándose la frente- Mi cabeza me mata- ella tiene puesto una remera larga de hombre, con pantalones largos, medias y el cabello atado con un rodete, se nota que recién se despierta o no sale de la cama.

-Hola- saluda Kick sonriendo para si mismo. Ella lo mira sorprendida, un pequeño susurro sale por sus labios y sube corriendo las escaleras avergonzada hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos. _¿Qué hice ahora? _piensa Kick mirándola irse.

-Lo siento por esto, no sabia que venían- sonríe la madre.

-Imagina- sonríe- No es un problema- responde Honey. Los padres de Kendall y Kick se sientan en la sala a tomar café mientras que los chicos se encuentran perdidos en la gigante casa. Intenta no romper nada, se sienta aburrido. Pronto, escucha gritos de una chica, es obviamente que es su enemiga, en la escalera, un chico de la misma edad de Brad baja con la chica en su hombro, golpeándolo.

-Hola- saluda Kick sonriendo, otros dos niños uno igual al otro bajan las escaleras a toda prisa saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Chicos no salgan sin mi y Kendall!- grita el "hombre".

-Jim, con todo el respeto del mundo, ya que eres mi hermano mayor pero…- toma aire- ¡MIERDA BAJAME!-grita la rubia. Kick trata de no reír ante esto.

-¿Quieren venir?- les pregunta a los tres hermanos. Los tres asienten sin ningún problema sonriendo, el los mira y sonríe. –Al centro comercial- camina.

-¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE IR YO?-sigue gritando la rubia tratando de soltarse.

-Por los regalos de Navidad- sonríe Brianna. Kendall se rinde y descansa en el brazo de su hermano algo incomoda. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunta caminando, el centro comercial se encuentra lleno de gente.

-Seguramente- la rubia iba a seguir…

-Comer- responde Jim aun cargando a Kendall. Mientras caminan al lugar de las comidas, Kendall mira a su hermano. -¿Tienes que cargarme?- pregunta, el niega con la cabeza y la suelta para que Kendall caiga en el suelo. –Delicado- sarcasmo. Kick se acerca ella.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta extendiéndole la mano, ella asiente y toma su mano.

-Gracias…- responde.

-De nada- dice frío, la suelta, los dos caminan sin decirse una palabra, el silencio incomodo es notable, y podría cortarse con una cuchara de plástico. Cuando llegan, al terminar de pedir la comida, cada uno se sienta en la mesa, Jim y Brad hablan mientras que los más pequeños juegan con la comida, Kendall no toca la comida. -¿No comerás?- la mira, ella niega. -¿De enserio? ¿Dirás que no a estas galletas?- una galleta de chocolate en su mano. Kendall pone una mano en su boca, sale. El la mira confundido. -¿Kendall?- la sigue. Cuando mira su rostro ella se encuentra pálida. Kick la sienta en una banca y le da una botella de agua. –Toma, te sentirás mejor- ella toma.

-¿De donde sacaste agua?- le pregunta. Señala a una maquina de bebidas cerca. –Oh…- es lo único que alcanza a decir.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunta.

-Dije que no me sentía bien…- tomando agua.

-Mejor quedarte sentada…- Kendall se para, y camina. -¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunta. Ella sigue caminando, es seguro que va a casa. –Voy contigo…- se para, camina atrás de ella.

-¿Por qué?- lo mira.

-Estas mal, podrías desmayarte, etc- sigue caminando, empieza a nevar y el viento se levanta. - ¿frío?- pregunta, ella asiente. –Estas temblando- se saca su abrigo, y se lo pone en ella.

-Uh…- mira el abrigo de él- Gracias- sonríe, entra paso y paso llegan a casa más rápido de lo esperado, Kendall se quita el abrigo de Kick, se lo da.

-Espero que puedas subir al cuarto sola- la mira, ella asiente, sube las escaleras, a la mitad para baja rápido, le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y casi roja como un tomate sube a su cuarto. Kick se queda sorprendido, se toca la mejilla en el lugar donde Kendall lo beso, y sonríe para si mismo.


	2. El regalo perfecto

**Capitulo 2.**

Luego de lo que había sucedido, Kick decidió buscar a Gunther, su mejor amigo desde niños, necesitaba ayuda, su cabeza era una maraña de cosas y necesitaba entender algunas. Lo busco por todos lados, Battle Snax, la colina del muerto hasta en su propia casa, hasta que decidió buscarlo en su refugio, un lugar seguro y secreto de ellos dos.

-¿Gunther?- pregunto entre el silencio mientras se acercaba al sofá sucio y algo roto, noto que su mejor amigo estaba sentado allí mirando a la TV rota. –Hey bro- se sienta al lado de él- Sucedió algo muy raro.

-¿Qué sucedió, Kick?- pregunta su mejor amigo curioso.

-Kendall me beso en la mejilla- algo avergonzado, Gunther esbozo una sonrisa, sabia que Kendall era la única chica que podría poner al temerario así. –Fue raro-.

-¿Por qué?- con una ceja levantada.

-Estamos hablando de Kendall, mi enemiga de la infancia- responde.

-La chica que te gusta- interrumpe. Kick se limito a quedarse ruborizado, y no emitir una palabra, era verdad, el amor que sentía por su "enemiga" de hace años era grande no podía ocultarlo más. -¿tienes idea de lo que le vas a regalar?- pregunta. Kick mueve la cabeza.

-Por eso vine aquí, necesito tu ayuda- Gunther asintió con la cabeza para el empiece a hablar. –Necesito que me ayudes a comprar algo a Kendall- dice, su mejor amigo niega con la cabeza.

-No puedo ayudarte, es un regalo para ella, tendrás que llevarla al centro comercial con la excusa de que necesitas comprar adornos para la fiesta, y mientras tanto le preguntas- dice sonriendo.

-No tengo otra opción ¿no?- suspira. Gunther niega con la cabeza. Pronto suena el celular de Kick.-¿Hola?- pregunta.

-Hijo, solo llamaba para avisarte que estamos en la casa de los Perkins- era su madre.-Estamos decorando la casa, y el árbol de Navidad, si quieres, puedes venir- cuelga.

-Creo que voy a casa de los Perkins- mirando a su amigo.

-Recuerda el plan- hacen brofist y cada uno se va, con su skate, Kick llega rápido a la casa. Al entrar, ve a su familia y los Perkins decorando el lugar, con la mirada busca a Kendall, la encuentra decorando con sus hermanos el árbol de Navidad. –Hey Kendall- se acerca Kick, ella lo mira y sonríe.

-¿Sí?- pregunta decorando el árbol.

-¿Me ayudarías?- ella lo mira confundida. –Comprar la decoración.

-Oh…- asiente- Claro.

-¿Vienes?- abre la puerta, ella asiente y sale. Los dos caminan en silencio, hasta llegar nuevamente al centro comercial, mucha gente esta comprando los regalos o las decoraciones para esta fiesta. –Guau, mucha gente.

-Demasiada gente, mejor dicho- camina. Los dos caminan.

-Mejor tener cuidado en no perdernos- caminando, la gente los empuja a los dos.

-Será difícil- tratando de caminar. Kick toma la mano de Kendall.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta sosteniéndola de la mano, ella mira sus manos entrelazadas y se ruboriza, asiente tratando de ocultar su rostro. El camina entre las personas sin soltar su mano, ella le da un pequeño apretón y caminan uno al lado del otro. _¿Por qué tomo mi mano?_ Piensa ruborizada. El la dirige a una tienda, toma globos azules en forma de estrella. -¿Qué te parece?- pregunta.

-Son lindos…- sonríe.

-¿Los dorados o en color plata?- la mira.

-Son más lindos los de color plata- dice. El asiente.

-Ahora las luces y estrellas- con una cesta en la mano. Kendall empieza a confundir todo, su cabeza y las cosas que toma no es lo que necesita. –Estas confundiéndote- dice sonriendo.

-Lo siento…- moviendo la cabeza.

-No hay problema- la besa en la mejilla. Kendall levanta la cabeza sorprendida mirándolo.-Ahora estamos iguales- le guiña el ojo, y camina, ella camina con él. Kick toma algunas luces pequeñas de muchos colores para poner en el árbol. Kendall toma las estrellas pequeñas en su mano y sonríe. –Ahora solo falta la grande para poder colocar en la punta del árbol, pero ya lo tengo- ella asiente y sonríe. –Pagaré por esto, oh por cierto, los regalos de Navidad, los compraré mejor irte sola.

-Claro…- dice.

-Hasta- pone manos en sus bolsillos, camina.

-Um, Kick- dice Kendall, él la mira. –Olvidaste de pagar…- ríe bajo.

-Pagaré todo al final, aun no he acabado- sonríe.

-¿te molesta si te acompaño?- pregunta.

-No- sonríe, ella igual, caminan. Kick compra una tiara para Brianna, una camiseta cool para Brad, una abre cartas para su padre y un suéter para su madre. –No tengo idea de que regalarle a tus padres y hermanos.

-Jim le gusta el rock, mis hermanos la comida, mamá y papá cualquier cosa con el trabajo- responde.

-Así que, una guitarra para Jim, dulces de navidad para tus hermanos ¿qué hacen tu mamá y tu papá?- pregunta.

-¿Que tal una calculadora del ultimo modelo para tu papa y para tu mamá no lo se, una ropa elegante de trabajo?- la mira.

-Como tú quieras…- se encoge de hombros.

-Ahora solo queda uno, pero tengo que comprar ese solo- dice.

-Entiendo- sonríe. –Nos vemos en casa- camina.

-Pagaré todo, hasta- sonríe, cuando Kendall se fue, paga todo lo que resta, desde este momento esta eligiendo algo para Kendall, pero no encuentra nada interesante para ella. Aunque no se rinde y sigue buscando, pronto encuentra el regalo perfecto. Sonríe y lo paga. _Creo que ella le gustara_ piensa sonriendo, _ciertamente le gustara_ guarda el regalo.


	3. Lastimame una vez más

**Capitulo 3. **

En la casa de los Perkins, la familia como los Buttowski están terminando los últimos decorativos para que la casa quede perfecta, mientras los mayores se encargan de las tareas más pesadas como los adornos del techo u otras cosas, los niños y adolescentes decoran el árbol. Mientras decoran, la madre de Kendall entra a la casa con algunas cosas en mano, a su lado Honey, ella nombra los pocos amigos que tiene Kendall o quizá ningún amigo, el único que escucho esa conversación es Kick.

-La presidenta tiene pocos amigos, guau- con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz. –Pero también se aleja de las personas, no es muy amigable- Kendall que estaba al lado de él, al escucharlo su corazón se rompió en los pocos pedazos que quedaban, Kick la mira sorprendido, ella respira hondo hasta desaparecer en el pasillo. –Mierda…- susurra para el mismo- Kendall…- siguiéndola, ella entra a su cuarto y le cierra la puerta en la cara. –Lo siento eso no fue lo que- pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta, era Kendall, trataba de callarlo. El silencio se hace presente, Kendall suspira mientras coloca sus manos contra la puerta, unas pequeñas lágrimas quieren escapar de sus ojos dejándola totalmente libre del dolor pero no lo permite, cierra la puerta con llave, y entra al baño. Kick se acerca a la puerta. –Kendall lo siento mucho…- tragando saliva, la música empieza a sonar, ella está dentro de la bañera, cubierta con el agua caliente que la lleva hasta las clavículas.

_**Feet don't fail me now  
Take me to the finish line  
All my heart, it breaks every step that I take.**_

-Lo siento…- dice, las pequeñas lagrimas empiezan a escapar mientras escucha la música.

_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime.**_

-Por favor…- repite, antes de sumergirse en el agua Kendall mira sus pies.

-Cállate…- esto fue un golpe duro, demasiado para ella, bajo la guarda esa armadura que tenía puesta hace tantos años se rompió cuando él la beso en la mejilla, terminó de romperla, pensó que todo iría bien de ahora en adelante pero no fue así, pensó que esta navidad sería distinta que por fin podría tener una fiesta decenté, también era mentira.

-Kendall, yo lo siento, no fue eso lo que quise decir- dice.

_**Lost but now I am found  
I can see but once I was blind  
I was so confused as a little child  
Tried to take what I could get  
Scared that I couldn't find  
All the answers, honey.**_

Termina de sumergirse hundiéndose en el agua, sin oír nada, sin tampoco decir algo, es hora de que la dejen sola como siempre y que tenga que volver a reconstruir su armadura pero esta vez… más resistente. Kick sale de la casa sin rumbo a donde ir…

La noche invade a Mellowbrook, es hora de que la familia este dentro tomando chocolate caliente, mirando tv como cualquier familia, Kick esta cambiando las ruedas de azul. Kendall en cambio estaba dibujando algo con pintura, mientras la música sonaba a todo volumen.

_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime.**_


	4. Perdoname

**Capítulo 4.**

Kick se sentía terrible, sabía que nunca debería haber dicho esto en voz alta, tendría que haberse quedado en su mente como las mil cosas que también debería decirle a ella, se sentía de lo peor, las ganas de salir afuera, de hacer acrobacias habían desaparecido, este sentimiento era peor que cuando perdió su amado casco, una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos golpeando la puerta.

-Despierta, hijo- era su madre, él se cubrió con los cobertores.

-Déjame mamá- replico cerrando los ojos.

-¿No puedo quedarme aquí? Sé que no haré falta- mirando a su puerta.

-Arriba o llamo a Brad para que te despierte- amenazo su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta esperando una respuesta. Kick solo se encogió de hombros, no le importaba Brad en realidad en este tipo de situación no le importaba nada. Honey entra a la fuerza y lo mueve en la cama. –Arriba ahora mismo- ordenó.

-No…- susurra y vuelve a cubrirse.

-Kick…- se sienta en un extremo de la cama- ¿qué sucedió?- es su madre, como cualquiera, sabe cuándo su hijo se encuentra triste o deprimido.

-Hice algo terrible…- susurra.

-¿Cómo…?- pregunta Honey.

-Hable mal de una persona frente a ella…- respira hondo.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer…- se para. –Vamos, tenemos que ir todos a la casa de los Perkins- retirándose. El rostro de Kick dibujo una mueca pero su madre era más fuerte y si no hacia lo que ella le obligaba, se enojaría. Kick se paró enojado y hablando entre dientes, con una sonrisa su madre se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Luego de cambiarse todos se dirigen a la casa de los Perkins, está toda la familia menos Kendall. Pronto, ella está bajando las escaleras con la cabeza baja, se dirige a la cocina. Ella vuelve con un vaso de agua.

-¿No te quedas, hija?- pregunto su madre viéndola.

-No- respondió secamente mientras subía las escaleras tratando de desaparecer. Kick se para y se va, Kendall entra en su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, tapándose la boca con una mano, esto le sigue doliendo, por años ella a sido el objeto de burla de cada una de las personas de su clase, molesta, insoportable, conejillo de indias son uno de los tantos insultos que ha recibido de sus compañeros, más que nada de las chicas, no queriendo ser como las demás usando falda corta o animando al equipo de futbol en vez de ser parte, obviamente con la cabeza siempre en alta ella actuaba como que todo andaba bien, pero no era así. Kick entra por la ventana de ella mirándolo. –Kendall lo siento, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones y creas que era verdad?- pregunto Kick pero ella solo escucho un pequeño susurro. –Vete…- fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar. –Estoy tratando de disculparme…- dice. Ella lo mira con los ojos perdidos. –Vete- esta vez ella hablaba enserio, fue todo, su corazón se rompió y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, volvió a repetir la misma palabra una y otra vez.

-Lo siento- le seca las lágrimas, ella rompió en llanto, el nudo en su garganta no resistió más y se rompió, él la abrazo delicadamente aunque ella seguía llorando como una niña pequeña. –No llores- ella se separó y seco rápido las lágrimas. -¡vete!- grita.

-Lo siento mucho, no te molestaré más…- triste. Kendall se sienta en el suelo.

-Solo vete…- tratando de no llorar. Kick se retiró de la habitación tratando de huir lejos de todos problemas, ella trato de cubrirse el rostro con la mano.

_**I am outside,  
And I've been waiting for the sun.  
And with my wide eyes,  
I've seen worlds that don't belong.  
My mouth is dry,  
With words I cannot verbalize.  
Tell me why,  
We live like this.**_

Kick se dirige a la punta de la colina del muerto, Kendall mientras tanto toma pintura.

_**Keep me safe inside,  
Your arms like towers.  
Tower over me.**_

El respira hondo, verla llorar por primera vez fue lo más doloroso que pudo ver, ella siempre tan increíble, tan ¿feliz? Creo que esa era la palabra, sonriendo o dando órdenes, pero nunca la vio llorar. –Lo siento- bajando la cabeza.

_**Lock the doors,  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice.  
It came to me tonight,  
So everyone will have a choice.  
And under red lights,  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged.  
We're at war,  
We live like this.**_

Las lágrimas caen del rostro de Kick inundando sus mejillas, cae en la noche en Mellowbrook rápido, Kick ya estaba en casa, Kendall también su cuarto siempre ha sido su refugio, mira a la ventana, nota que del otro lado de la esta no había nadie, desde pequeños cuando ella se mudó, eligió ese cuarto ya que daba al cuarto de el niño del que alguna vez fueron amigos. –Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio- repetía mientras rompía un papel escrito, de un momento ella se quedó en silencio- no… yo me odio.

-Estúpido, eso es lo que soy- se dice a si mismo, suspira y camina hasta su habitación, por la ventana pudo ver a Kendall haciendo algo con un pincel. El intenta ver acercándose a la ventana, pudo ver un dibujo perfecto pero sin notarlo resbalo por la nieve en el marco de su ventana y cayo. –Auch- fue lo único que puedo pronunciar, Kendall sorprendida salta por la ventana con agilidad y se acerca a él arrodillándose.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunta ocultando su preocupación, un gemido de dolor escapa de los labios de Kick, ella toca con su mano el moretón que había en su frente, sonríe, lo toma y pone un brazo de él alrededor de ella. Al llegar al cuarto, el nota los miles de dibujos que se encuentran pegados en la paredes de color rosa, todos con la firma de Kendall. Ella lo deja en la cama, y cura su herida.

-Lindos dibujos… Auch- replico, ella no hizo ningún gesto y siguió curándolo, el silencio incomodo inunda la sala. –No necesitas hacerlo- ella sigue. –Dibujas bien- asiente. -¿Hiciste todo?- ella asiente. Ella termina de curar.-Gracias…- ella hace hombros. –Mejor me voy…- camina, camina algo mareado, ella lo nota.

-¿Clarence?- lo mira, él la abraza, sorprendida.

-Perdoname…-susurro.


	5. Dejame sola

**Capítulo 5.**

Afuera de su ventana el viento golpeaba las ramas de los arboles desnudos contra las casa, si bien habían pasado varios minutos de ese abrazo en el que nuestra presidenta y temerario se habían dado por sorpresa, el no disolvió el abrazo poniendo una mano en su cintura para no soltarla.

-Suéltame- dijo secamente, pero él no respondía. –Te golpearé- amenazo.

-Hazlo…- respondió- va a doler menos de lo que sienta ahora. Ella suspiro "sueltame" esta vez su voz estaba entrecortada, trataba de que la armadura quedara en su sitio que los clavos, tornillos no despegaran golpeando las paredes. –No voy a hacerlo, Kendall- abrazándola más fuerte. Es todo, llego hasta el punto de ataque, ella empezó a llorar otra vez frente a alguien haciéndola sentir débil. Él la mira, secándole las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- sigue llorando.

-Por qué lo siento de verdad, Kendall- ella lo empujo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-Oh, vale, lo sientes, como las millones de veces en las que peleamos y dices lo mismo- respira hondo tratando de no llorar otra vez, Kick cae al piso.

-¡No! ¡Es distinto!- la mira- ¿Alguna vez me sentí tan mal que vine a pedirte disculpas 100000096446635735 veces?

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Pedir disculpas no arregla nada, nunca arreglas nada, pedir disculpas no me hace sentir bien, pedir disculpas no arregla que todo el mundo me odie en la escuela, pedir disculpas no arregla que cada día de mi maldita vida quiera morir- lo mira- ¡NO ARREGLA NADA! Kick la mira shockeado, nunca había conocido tal lado de Kendall, el vulnerable… se paró del suelo y salió de la habitación dejándola sola con sus demonios, cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando algunos dibujos caer.-ODIO A TODOS, ODIO A TODOS, ODIO AL MUNDO, DESEARÍA ESTAR MUERTA- grita sabiendo que el eco retumbara contra las paredes aunque nadie escuche su dolor.


	6. Lo siento

**Capítulo 6.**

La noche cayo en Mellowbrook una nueva vez más, inundando el lugar, el silencio se quebró en cuanto la madre de Kick entro a su cuarto irrumpiendo sus pensamientos, con el teléfono en mano su rostro demostraba que estaba alterada.

-Hola mamá- respondió Kick sin ninguna sorpresa de que entrara así, ella lo mira.

-¿Has visto a Kendall?- preguntó sin más mientras lo miraba ocultando el auricular del teléfono, tenía, del otro lado de la línea, a la madre de Kendall igualmente o más alterada que ella, negó con la cabeza. –Si te llama o te envía un mensaje, por favor, dímelo, no está en casa, no saben dónde está- suspiro. El la vio alterado, levantándose de la cama.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Kendall no está?!- ella negó con la cabeza, mientras Kick se levantaba a ponerse su abrigo saliendo disparado de la casa. -¡KENDALL!- gritó a la nada, corriendo buscándola, los minutos pasaban y no había rastros de la chica rubia, llego hasta la secundaria. Nota una puerta abierta, entra con cautela. -¿Kendall?- otra vez el silencio, nota que la puerta de su aula está abierta, entra si hacer ruido. Al fin la encontró sana y salva, esperemos que sana, sentada en una silla abrazándose a ella misma durmiendo, Kick se acerca y la abraza cubriéndola con un abrigo, es notable que estaba llorando. _Nos preocupaste a todos bobita_ piensa mientras la carga poniéndola contra su pecho, ella despierta. –Sé que no vas a servir de mucho, pero lo siento e intentaré no gritarte más- le susurra al oído, besa su frente mientras camina.

-C-clarence…- tartamudea. Él la mira.

-Despertaste- dice.

-Desde el momento en que me pediste perdón- responde. -¿De enserio intentaras no gritarme?- pregunta. Él asiente, ella tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Es mentira-.

-Kendall…- respira hondo- no es mentira, realmente me siento mal, haría todo para que creyeras en mí.

-Bájame- secamente. El la deja en el piso. –Si es mentira ¿por qué dijiste eso?- lo mira.

-Por qué no es mentira- ella lo mira- Nada de lo que dije es mentira- ella le da el abrigo y camina. -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que creas en mí?- camina.

-Explicarme por qué dijiste eso- lo mira.

-Porque pensé que tenías amigos, muchos en verdad, eres muy popular entre los chicos, además de ser genial en fútbol, pero siempre que alguien se acerca a vos, no sé porque, pero te alejas... Como de mí por ejemplo, yo me recuerdo como era... Antes de ser "enemigos"- dice.

-…Ven…-camina, él la sigue sin mediar palabra, llegan hasta la casa de ella, lo hace entrar y suben a la habitación de ella. Kendall empieza a buscar algo debajo de la cama, saca una caja, la abre, eta llena de papeles, tira todos en la cama. –Lee-. El empieza a leer, dicen cosas hirientes, insultos.-Estos son algunos carteles que aparecen en mi casillero, mi banco, todos los días- dice.

-Debe haber muchas personas celosas de ti- la mira.

-¿Celos? ¿De qué?- pregunta.

-De vos, cuando una persona hace algo bueno, la mayoría de las personas la tiran abajo para no saber que es increíble- dice, ella no responde. –Hicieron conmigo eso una vez, casi dejo de hacer acrobacias- ella traga saliva.

-Papá cree que tengo amigos ¿sabes? Cada vez que salgo para ir a la biblioteca le digo que saldré con alguien- se sienta en el suelo. Él se arrodilla frente a ella.

-La próxima vez llámeme, iré con vos- dice, ella lo mira sorprendida. –Sé que no voy a comprender mucho de la biblioteca, pero puedo leer algo de mis ídolos o algo así- le sonríe. Ella se acerca y lo abraza, sorprendido, la abraza también.

-L-lo siento- llora. Él le seca las lágrimas.

-Si quieres puedes llorar, me quedaré con vos- dice.


	7. Abrazame

**Capítulo 7.**

La noche pasaba, eran las 4 am de la mañana y nuestros "enemigos" hablaban lo más tranquilos olvidando de que era demasiado tarde.

-Es tarde…- mira a la ventana- Debería irme- él la mira, ella asiente. Desearía que se quedara pensó, se sentía segura con él, eso era raro y tierno a la vez, esa fue una de las tantas razones por que se enamoró de este chico, su locura, la forma en la que piensa y como trata a una mujer. –Buenas Kendall.

-Buenas- ella sonríe, él la besa en la mejilla _Quería quedarme_ piensa, antes de que se retire ella lo toma de la muñeca con la cabeza baja de la vergüenza, él la mira- ¿Quieres que me quede?- pregunta, ella asiente aun con la cabeza baja. –Me quedo entonces- sonríe- mejor avisarle a mi madre. Kick se va de la habitación, luego de unos minutos vuelve. –Listo- Kendall está en pijama, prácticamente no es un pijama, es un pantalón y un buzo. La mira, traga saliva, _se ve realmente linda_ piensa.

-¿Quieres ropa?- pregunta.

-¿Hm?- mueve la cabeza- Sí claro- ella le da ropa de hombre.

-Es de Jim- responde.

-Lo imaginaba- entra al baño a cambiarse. Ella se acuesta en la cama cubriéndose un poco, hundiéndose en las sabanas rosas y verdes, dándole la espalda a la puerta, cierra los ojos. Al salir, él toma una almohada y se acuesta en el piso. –Buenas- toma un cobertor, ella actúa estar dormida, la mira. -¿Kendall? –muévela un poco. Ella lo mira.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? Hace mucho frío en el piso- la mira, asiente.

-Lo siento- dice, le deja un espacio en la cama.

-¿Lo sientes?- pregunta.

-Tendría que haberte dejado dormir en mi cama y yo en el piso- el la mira.

-Nunca te dejaría dormir en el piso- dice acostándose al lado de ella.

-Buenas Kick- esto lo sorprendió, ella siempre le dijo Clarence, ahora que digiera Kick le pareció raro y tierno a la vez, quería oírla decir siempre su nombre, en ella sonaba hermoso. Él la abraza por la espalda juntando sus manos para no soltarla, ella se duerme sorprendida, él la mira, _buenas noches mi amor_.


	8. Fin

**Capítulo 8.**

En mañana siguiente, los dos seguían dormidos, hacia silencio total, y frio afuera, ellos estaban calientes cobertores y Kick seguía abrazando a Kendall, él fue el primero a despertar. Kick abre los ojos, ella seguía dormida tomando sus manos. –Buenas- le susurra al oído, poco a poco abriendo los ojos despierta, él está soltándose, ella se sienta. -¿Dormiste bien?- ella asiente frotándose los ojos. –Déjame hacerte el desayuno- sonríe, ella niega y se para.

-Callado- dice, se empieza a acercar a su armario, contando con los dedos hasta tres abre la puerta y los gemelos caen con una cámara en sus manos.

-¿Están bien?- pregunta ayudándolos, uno de ellos asiente.

-Sacamos fotografías- sonríe malévolamente.

-No más- dice Kick mientras toma la cámara.

-¡Hey!- grita uno de los hermanos.

-¿Qué hacían aquí?- pregunta.

-Cuidar a nuestra hermana- dice.

-¿Sacando fotos?- los mira.

-Para demostrar que se quieren- sonríe.

-Kendall te a- ella le tapa la boca antes de que hablen, los saca de la habitación. –Mejor que cierren la boca o sus comic's mueren- los mira amenazante. -¡Nunca tomaras nuestros comic's!- toma algunos corre, el otro gemelo toma los demás y corre, ella sonríe victoriosa cerrando la puerta.

-¿Y eso?- le muestra la cámara.

-Una amenaza- dice.

-¿Amenaza? Sólo tiene la foto de nosotros dormidos- le muestra, ella toma la cámara.

-Mejor la borro- apunto de borrarla, él toma la cámara antes de que ella la borre, pasa la foto a su celular, le devuelve la cámara. -¿Y eso?- lo mira.

-Quiero la foto- responde.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta más confundida. Ella esta roja.

-M-mejor ir a casa, es navidad o pronto lo será- lo mira, el asiente. –Volveré a la noche- le guiña el ojo, toma sus cosas. Ella se acerca, lo abraza. –Te quiero…-toma aire- mucho- lo besa en la mejilla, por fin le dijo que lo quería, pero no de la forma en la que se quiere como ella lo quiere. –Hasta esta noche- dice separándose. Él la besa en la frente. –Hasta- se separa- Oh sí, tu cabello huele muy bien- como un idiota, balanza la cabeza, se va.

Las horas pasaron terriblemente lentas, Kick y Kendall querían verse uno al otro, querían ver esa sonrisa otra vez, si tan solo supieran que se quieren estarían juntos, la noche por fin calló, 7 pm los Buttowski se preparaban para ir a la casa de los Perkins. Kick está en ropa común pero con un suéter de navidad, se dirigen a la casa de los Perkins tocan la puerta. Kendall abre la puerta. –Hey- en vestido rojo, verde con cosas de navidad, labios rojos, y un gorro rojo.

-Bonita está muy hola- como un idiota, noten que no puedo decir la oración completa sin confundirse, ella lo hace pasar riendo, la familia pasa, la casa está decorada igual como ellos la dejaron, todos riendo y hablando entre sí. Se sienta en un sillón aun avergonzado por lo que dijo. Mientras que Kendall está hablando con algunas personas riendo y sonriendo, él la mira tímidamente y sonríe al verla así. Ella lo nota, lo mira y sonríe, algo rojo le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Hey- ella se acerca sonriendo.

-Hey Kendall- mira su reloj- Es casi navidad.

-Aquí tienes- le da un paquete rojo y blanco. –Q-quería dártelo antes de Navidad- avergonzada. Él lo toma y extiende un paquete verde brillante.

-Igual- se lo entrega, ella lo toma y sonríe tiernamente. –Espero que te guste- igual de avergonzado, sin quererlo o quizá sí, sus manos se tocan, se separan rojos. Él abre el paquete, sorprendido, mira el papel, era una entrada para ver a su ídolo acróbata en primera fila, intento comprar una pero se habían agotado. -¿Cómo?- la mira.

-Tengo mis contactos- contesta sonriendo.

-No necesitabas, es muy caro- mira la entrada, ella lo mira- Es genial- le sonríe- Pero no puedo aceptarlo sin una condición- ella lo mira confundida. –Cambio el ingreso por dos, tu vienes conmigo- lo mira roja y sorprendida. –C-como una cita- rojo.

-Claro- sonríe a ella misma, ella abre su paquete, es un anillo verde del mismo color de los ojos de ella con un collar con una K. Lo mira sorprendida. –Kick…

-Saca la parte de abajo…- ella hace esto, es una foto de cuando ellos se conocieron, cuando ella se mudó aquí, más sorprendida ella lo mira. –Nunca olvidaré esa foto- ella lo abraza.

-P-pensé que lo habías olvidado- abrazándolo.

-Nunca lo olvide, estabas leyendo Romeo y Julieta…- los gemelos empiezan a reír, él los mira confundido, ella señala arriba roja. Es un muérdago. –No necesitas besarme Kendall- le sonríe rojo, ella no hace caso y lo besa, era su turno de robarle un beso, de sentir sus labios otra vez, él responde al beso, luego de unos minutos ella se separa. Él sonríe idiotamente. –Eso fue…

-Increíble- le sonríe ella.

-Quiero otro- de pronto empiezan los fuegos artificiales, el reloj marca las 00 hrs.

-Feliz navidad Kendall- le roba un pequeño beso.

-Igualmente Kick- se separa, tratando de irse.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta.

-Siempre huyes cuando me besas- lo mira- Ahora es mi turno. Él la mira irse, ella entra a su cuarto, tomo aire y la siguió, no iba a perderla no esta vez. Kendall a punto de cerrar la puerta, detiene la puerta. -¿Qué ha-

-Me canse de huir- la mira, la toma de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el y la besa, algo sorprendida, responde al beso tomándolo del cuello.


End file.
